I Think I'm Fallin' For You
by Steve-did-it
Summary: This is a story about Bella moving from Forks because Edward broke up with her after 5 years of going out just because he thought she was holding him back. She's kind of a brat at first but you learn to love her as she changes. Please read! :
1. Chapter 1

**So hey, I'm starting out a new idea that I got a couple of days ago. I know I haven't finished my other one and I won't start writing chapters for that one but I want to start this one so yeah :) I hope you enjoy and please review with your comments :D **

**P.S. This will only be in Bella's point of view......sorry :/**

_Preface:_

Hi, my names Isabella Swan, but my friends call me Bella. I'm 19-years-old and I live in Tampa Bay, Florida. I grew up in Forks, Washington and lived there until a year ago. My parents died in Forks when I was 10-years-old and I lived with my grandparents until I moved to Florida. I love Forks but I had to leave. People still gave me sympathy for my parents death and Edward, my boyfriend of 5 years, broke up with me because he thought I was holding him back. I couldn't take the sympathy anymore so I left. I found a nice, big apartment a few day after moving down here. It's really more of a loft then an apartment. I love it to death. It's really nice with 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a living room, dinning room and kitchen. I drove down from Forks in my White Convertible Mini Cooper that I've has since I was 17 **(picture on my profile)**. It's really nice in Tampa but really different from Forks. It only rains about a week here when in Forks it only stops raining for maybe a week out of the year.** (I actually don't know how much it rains in Tampa, I've never been there so just go with it:)** One thing that I love doing that I could never do in Forks is go swimming. So the first week I got here I bought 7 different bathing suits just to go swimming in. I work as a kindergarten teacher 3 days out of the week. You might be asking why I only work 3 days as a teacher and how am I able to pay for so much stuff. Well when my parents died, all of their money that they had saved was put aside into a bank account that I inherited once I turned 18. My grandparents are also very, very well off and once my parents had died they kept adding to the bank account every month. So basically I don't ever have to work but I choose to because I love teaching and I love kids, especially 5 year olds. So now you know my past. Now I'll tell you what my life is like now. 2 months after I moved here I found out that my best friend since forever, Jacob, moved down here to get away from his over bearing father. So now he lives a few blacks away from me and he's the 1st grade teacher at the same school I teach at. We spend every free moment with each other but no he is not my boyfriend. I actually haven't dated since.... Well since Edward. And I plan to keep it that way for some time. I live my life now with good days, bad days and I sometimes sing for different clubs or at karaoke nights. And that's basically my life, my wonderful, amazing life. :)

_Chapter One: I Thought Today Will Be A Good Day But I Was Completely Wrong_

I woke up to my beating alarm and shut it off right away. I got up and opened the curtains in my bedroom. It was a sunny Saturday morning, as usual. I quickly ate some breakfest, not my favorite meal of the day, and got ready for the day. I took a quick shower and went into my huge closet and started looking for an outfit to wear.

I first went through my tank tops and grabbed a gray cami to go underneath a pink gathered spaghetti top. I went through my jeans and found some dark wash skinny jeans that went nicely with my two shirts. I went to pick out some shoes and the first pair i saw were gray gladiator sandals that were just perfect. I then went to my drawer set that had all my accessories. I grabbed a pink rope bracelet, a pink quartz heart charm bracelet, a pink and white flower clip and my mother's locket that she gave me right before she died. That locket meant so much to me that I never go a day without wearing it........ever. I put my outfit on, put my accessories on and started working on my hair. I let my hair just fall down my back and clipped my bangs to the side with the flower clip. I then grabbed a metallic gray tote bag and threw my wallet, keys, camera, lipgloss, and cellphone into it. **(picture of outfit and cellphone on profile:)** I put my shoes on and skipped out the door. Today I was picking up Jake to go to the Swap Meet on Main Street. I quickly jumped into my car and pulled out of my parking space.

I put the convertible top down and let the wind blow throught my hair. It took 5 minutes to get to Jake's apartment. I called him and he quickly answered and was down in 10 seconds flat. He got in and we were on our way to the Swap Meet. We had to park a few blocks away but we were able to find a nice parking spot. We got out and started walking. There was alot of people and alot of different things to look at. We had alot of fun and before we knew it, it was 3 o'clock and we were starving. We decided to go to a local coffee house for lunch. We ordered and started talking about how our classes went last week. The food just got to our table when my phone started ringing my grandparents ring tone. That was weird since my grandparents never called me at this time.I picked up, "Hello?" "Hi!" My grandfather answered. "Are you busy right now?" "Um Jake and I just sat down for lunch, why?" "Oh great! Well after your done eating lunch would you mind picking me and your grandmother up from the airport?" I dropped the french was about to eat. "What?! You guys are here right now???" "Yes. We wanted to surprise you. But you guys are going to have to bring Jake's car to, okay?" "Uhh.....Ok. We'll be there in about an hour." "Okay thanks sweetheart." "Yup." I said goodbye and hung up. I looked at my food for a minute then looked up. Jake had stopped eating and was looking at me really confused. "What's up?" I looked at him for a few seconds and then answered, "My grandparents are here, at the airport." He looked at me even more confused. "They're here? When did they get here?" "Well they must have just landed. They've never done this before. I usually get to get my house ready before they come. I mean it's 2 months away from summer, and months away from Christmas. That's the only two times they ever come down here." "Well whatever the reason, when do we have to go pick them up?" "Right after we're done eating. But they also said to bring your car too?" "That's weird..." "Extremely."

We finished our lunch, payed our bill and went to pick up Jake's car. We got to the airport in 30 minutes and left our cars in the parking lot. We quickly ran into guest services and asked for gates that just had landings of planes from Forks, Washington, praying that there was only a few. They gave us two but one had landed in the early morning and the other had just landed 45 minutes ago. That one was gate 409 and we rushed up the escalator to get to it quickly. We reached gate 408 and stopped running to catch our breathes. We were half way to gate 409 when I saw my grandmother. "Grandma!" I called and she turned around but so did 9 other people. Not only were my grandparents here, but so were Edward's ENTIRE family. This is not how I was planning on spending my Saturday.

**So, that's it. I think it's pretty good but tell me your opinion, please. :) Thanks for taking the time to read and Merry Christmas or happy whatever you celebrate. :) bye!**

**P.S.**

**Desi and Cati, Idk if you guys will like this one but I hope you do!**

**Love you guys, and Merry Christmas!**

**~Andi :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi...... Well I just went on my email and I had a new email from someone who reviewed. They basically told me my story sucks which I understand if you don't like it. To be fair I did say that I wanted to know your guy's opinions but if you're going to give me constructive criticism will you please not leave one as a guest with some made up name. Honestly, if you're going to tell me how horrible my story is, you could at least have the courage to sign in. I probably wouldn't ever say anything back but it just shows me how much respect you have for me and my writing.**

**ANYWAYS..... thanks to that same review I will explain some things. I had typos because I don't have Word on my computer. I have to use WordPad and it doesn't have spell check. From now on I will try putting it into the google spell check thing. As for the topic of the story, I didn't come up with this idea because I wish I had a nice car or I could live extravagantly. I'm only 15 and I'm not even thinking about driving yet. As for living extravagantly, who doesn't like a new outfit or a new pair of shoes now and then. But I do NOT wish that I could spend thousands of dollars on clothes that I don't need or shoes that I'll only wear once. No one knows what I have planned for this story, so please don't judge it by the first chapter. I understand that it is a little materialistic in the beginning but I had to start it out that way to carry out what I have in planned.**

**And thanks to whoever wrote that review for calling me stupid because I decided to not 'hide my word-vomits under my bed, or in a tiny, locked folder on my desk[...]'.**

**Now for those of you who don't hate my story and still want to find out what happens I will now start writing the second chapter.**

_Chapter 2: My Day Just Got Worse The Worse_

We stood around for awhile looking at eachother slightly awkward. I tried looking at Edward but it hurt to much, plus he wouldn't even look towards me let alone at me. My grandfather finally broke the silence, "Bella you're finally here." He rushed forward to give me a hug. That seemed to break the awkward silence and everyone started saying hello to me and Jake. Well, except Edward. "Bella!!!!" Edward's brother-in-law, Emmett, yelled. Edward's whole family was here. His parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, and his twin sisters Alice and Rosalie with Alice's husband Jasper, Rosalie's husband Emmett and their little sister Leah. Leah use to be my best friend before Edward broke up with me. Since she's related to Edward by marriage I figured she felt awkward talking to me. It was understandable since I left a month after he broke up with me but it still hurt. I hugged everyone except Edward who stood off talking quietly with my grandfather. I shook it off and started up a conversation with Leah. "Hey, how are you?" I said while we headed out of the air port. "I'm great! I couldn't wait to come down here to see you. I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry for not talking to you all this time I just felt....... I don't know. Awkward I guess is the right word." "It's okay Lee, you're still one of my best friends." We hugged and finally got out of the airport. We were all standing around outside trying to figure out who was going with who. I could take my grandparents and Leah. Jake could take the rest of them in his Suburban which had 8 seats all together. We headed towards our separate cars and not once did Edward look in my direction. We decided that everyone would meet at my apartment to figure out where everyone was going to stay

Half an hour later we were at my apartment with everyone sitting in my living room. I decided to ask some questions since this was the last thing I had thought of happening. "What are you guys doing here?" They kind of all looked around at eachother until my grandfather decided to answer for all of them. "We came to see you, Isabella." "But why? Why now?" "We got together last night and decided that we all miss you and wanted to see you. So we packed and took the soonest flight here." I stared at my grandpa like he was crazy. "Grandpa.... That must have cost a fortune. And you didn't even call you...... That's not like you." He looked around at everyone else and finally said. "Well Bells..... We weren't planning on returning home." I stared at him a little more and then fell over into a chair. "So what you're saying is that you made a decision in one night for all of you to come live in Tampa? In one night?" "Bells, you made that same decision a year ago." "Not in one night! You guys, this is a HUGE decision and you're acting like it's a choice between having ice cream or cake for dessert. Are you sure this is what you want?" I looked around at all of them and they were all nodding, even Edward. I shook my head in disbelief. "Bella, what is so wrong with this decision? Like I said before, you made the same one." My grandfather said after a few moments of silence. I took a few seconds to answer but I finally did. "You all know why I made that decision." Every one was silent, and all of them were looking at me. I took a deep breathe and continued. "I didn't want to leave. I love Forks. It's where I grew up and my parents died. I wanted to stay there my whole life but things change......people change. The only reason I left was because I couldn't stand everyone thinking I was the little girl everyone needed to help or the broken hearted ex girlfriend of the world's best doctor." I looked at Edward and he was glaring at the floor. "So don't tell me that you're decision was like mine. I didn't want to leave, the decisions that others made influenced what my choice was. Now if you want to live here, that's great but make sure it's what all of you want. And you might want to find a more convincing excuse other then you guys missed." I got up and went into my bedroom to find my shoes that I through when we got here. I found them by the bathroom door and quickly put them on. I grabbed my purse and headed off into the living room. Everyone was talking but stopped when I walked in. I froze and looked around. Something didn't seem right at all and it was making me uneasy. I looked at everyone looking at me and finally I said, "I'm going out for awhile." And I just kept on my way. I decided not to take my car and walk instead. I started walking down my block and kept walking.

_What am I suppose to do? It's so awkward there. Edward won't look at me, his parents think it's their fault that it's so awkward and my grandparents.... I don't even know who they are. Why is Edward's whole family here anyways.... I'm so confused and no one will tell me what's really going on..... Grrr!!! I shouldn't have to deal with this!!!__** -Well why not Bella? What makes you different then everyone else?- **_I hate that little voice in my head._ I don't know. I guess you're right but why now? I don't even know what I'm dealing with.... _I sat down in the dog park that's in the middle of my neighborhood. The fountain was going and it looked really pretty against the setting sun. _**-See just like the setting sun, just because you run away from a problem doesn't mean you'll get away from it forever. It'll come back, just like the sun.- **_I sat there for awhile watching the sun set. I knew the voice was right but I was sick of being lied to and Edward's face...... It was so hard, not like how I knew it. A tear escaped my eye after thinking of the relationship Edward and I had had. He was so different now..... So serious...... So sad. I looked up and the sun had finally set. The street lamps were turning on and I decided I should go back. I stopped at Panda Express and picked up food for everyone. At least I could get the food out of the way. 15 minutes later I was towing 3 bags of food up the stair case of the building. I got to my floor and put the bags down outside of my door. I took out my keys and started putting them into the lock. _If you're right voice, please give me the courage to face Edward's cold, hard expression.........please_.

**Well that's it. I hoped you like. Merry Christmas officially! :)**

**P.S.**

**Thanks again Cat and Merry Christmas!**

**Merry Christmas Desi!!!!! I hope you have a really good one :)**

**~Andi ♥**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm really excited to be writing this chapter. I'm sorry if there's anything confusing but my family is watching the Office and I keep getting distracted :P Lol! But yeah...... Read ON!!! :D**

**P.S.**

**Review!!! :)**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

I took out my keys and started putting them into the lock. _If you're right voice, please give me the courage to face Edward's cold, hard expression.........please_.

_Chapter 3: When I Said My Day Just Got Worse The Worse, It Did Not Make Sense...._;)

B-POV

I walked in and it was quite..... Too quite. I looked around trying to find everyone. Only Emmett and Rose were curled up on the couch sleeping. I walked over to my dinning room table and put my purse, keys, and the food on top of it. I walked into my room and found my Grandparents sleeping on my bed. _Ummm...... Alright?_ I took my shows off and put them in my closet very quietly. I tip-toed out of my room and went into the first guest room. Carlisle and Esme were sleeping in the bed there. They were completely knocked out. _This is getting weirder and weirder._ I walked into the last guest room and found Alice and Jasper in that bed with Jasper snoring loudly. _Ummmm.... Ok._ I'm almost tripped over Leah while trying to get out. I hadn't noticed her before sleeping on the ground._ Umm.... Okay. This is seriously not what I expected to see._ I walked out back into the living. I looked over at Emmett and Rosalie and saw that they were still sleeping. I grabbed my cell out of my purse and headed to my balcony. I closed the door quietly and curled up on one of the cumfy chairs. I looked at my phone. 6 text messages and 10 missed calls. They were all from Jacob. I quickly called him back.

"Hello? Bella?"

"Hi! Why is everyone asleep at my house except you and Edward?"

"Ummm... They were tired and Edward and I needed to talk."

I paused. What the heck were they talking about?

"Uh...? About what?"

"Just stuff..."

"Riiiiiiiiight..... When will you be back?"

"In about 10 seconds..."

He hung up and I heard the door bell. I heard Rosalie get up and a few others so I didn't bother to move. Watching the last of the sun was pretty cool but slightly sad. Especially after today, so I was debating whether or not to go inside when the door opened. My grandparents came out and sat across from me on some chairs. I smiled at them but they still looked worried. My grandmother leaned forward and asked,

"Honey, if you want us to go to back we will. We just were missing you SO much. Everyone was. And we wanted to try something new. So we thought moving here would be something adventurous and new. We already have a house picked out. So do the Cullens. Each one already have a place so you won't have to worry about them sleeping on your beds or couchs. But if you don't want us here we will leave."

I smiled at her and simply said,

"I don't want you to leave. I actually really missed you guys. But I was wondering why Leah came and what the real reason for you guys coming down was."

My Grandfather looked at the ground before he spoke.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hale died 2 months after you left. Leah was left in the care of Carlisle and Esme. She didn't want you to know. She didn't want you to feel like you had to come back for her."

I put my hand over my mouth while tears were flowing down my face. I wished Leah had said something. I wiped my tears away right before Jake came out. He grinned and pulled me up and into the house. Everyone was around the dining table eating but stopped when I came in. I smiled at everyone.

"Guys I didn't mean to explode earlier but I was just alittle shocked, you know? I really want you guys to stay."

They all grinned at me, even Edward smiled slightly. They started eating again and I pulled Leah aside.

"Hey Leah, I'm SO sorry about your parents. Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked at me and slightly smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Do you really think I wanted to make you come back to the town that you had wanted to leave since your parents died? I didn't want to burden you."

I hugged her tight before telling her,

"You're one of my best friends Lee, I would do anything for you."

She smiled at me and laughed.

"So um Bella..... Are you going out with Jacob?"

I grinned at her and shook my head no.

"He's all yours."

She laughed and then went to get something to eat.

The rest of the night was spent in laughing and talking. We all crashed at my place, getting ready for the next week which we would be helping everyone get settled in Tampa. This week will be interesting...... But a good interesting.... At least I hope so.

_One week later:_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I turned my alarm off and got up. It was 7 in the morning. I got up to get ready for the day. I was meeting Leah for breakfest at 9. We weren't sure if everyone would be there or not. Jacob and I had helped all of them move into their new places over the past week and everyone has still not really recovered.

I got up and went into my closet. I grabbed a blue, solid lace tank with a pair of distressed denim shorts. I quickly looked out the window through the door. It was sunny, like usual, but there was quite a few clouds in the sky. I grabbed a tan Hollister shirt sweater to go over my tank top. I looked for some boots and found some suede boots that were a real nice brown color. For accessories I grabbed a peacock feather headband, peacock feather earrings, a peacock feather bracelet, my Mom's locket and a peacock charm necklace. They all went really well with my outfit and I quickly grabbed a navy blue hand bag and stuffed what I would need in that bag. **(Picture on profile. :)**

I quickly jumped in the shower letting the water wake me up for the day. I eventually got out and put my outfit on. I slightly curled my hair while it was still wet with a brush and then put the headband in after pinning my bangs to the side.

I walked out of my room and quickly grabbed my keys. It was 8:30am and if I didn't hurry I wouldn't be able to get there early and get a good table for me and Leah.

I drove down town till I reached Denny's. I parked right next to one of the few cars that were in the parking lot. I looked over at it. It was a silver Volve and I slightly recognized it. _Where have I seen that car before?_ I was still thinking when I walked into someone.

"Bella?"

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked the chapter. Give me your feed back and I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as possible. If you like this story I think you should go read my other ones please. I would greatly like that. :)**

**THANKS!!!!!!**

**~Steve-did-it**

**P.S.**

**Desi and Cati, I love you guys more then gummy bears. I know, hard to believe but true. :D**

**Hoped you guys enjoyed!**

**Mwah!!**

**Love,**

**~Andi **


End file.
